Mass Effect: Generations
by Man of Future
Summary: The merge of organics and synthetics has made the galaxy a better place with the help of the reapers everything was rebuilt. Commander Shepard's sacrificed has been known throughout everywhere and has made him a hero. Though there are some who aren't too happy to be half machine and so it's up to the Normandy's crew and Shepard's son to save the world. 27 years after Mass Effect 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people here we are with the story, I picked the middle option to the ending, downloaded about everything in the game, kept everyone alive during Mass Effect 2 and romance Ashley Williams. This is just the prologue the story will be up about two days going to make it long. **

**In the year 2148 humanity independently discovered a Prothean data cache upon Mars and discovered the mass relays shortly after. After the three month war between humans and turians ended with the interruption from the council and with that humanity knew they weren't alone in the galaxy. Thirty years later the Reapers began to attack the Citadel reasons were unknown except for one human along with his crew. That human sacrifice Alliance ships so that the Council could be recused and it was with their sacrifice that humanity was given a seat on the Council seat. David Anderson was awarded the offer. **

**Two Years Later the Collectors started taking humans. Without the help the Alliance or the Council, Cerberus must step in and stop them. With the help of Shepard and other species Cerberus manage to stop the Collectors but lost Shepard because of the Illusive Man's stupidity.**

**Six Months Later the Reapers has come to Earth. Shepard with the help of his friends went on to cure the genophage, unite the Geth and Quarians, and released a Prothean. With the finale battle upon Earth it ended with Shepard sacrificing himself in order to merge organics and synthetics as one.**

**With the Reapers no longer harvesting organics life went on organics now part synthetic created advance technology that they couldn't have built before. The reapers has done damage to planets but have rebuilt it including the Citadel. Everyone would remember the war that almost took the lives of more species but they will remember that they ended it by sticking together past regrets was gone it was now time for a change. They will remember the ones who died to make sure they have a tomorrow but more importantly they will remember Commander Shepard.**

**His life may be over but his crew, friends, and generation will live on to make sure what he did will continue on. A new darkness is coming. **


	2. Next Gen

**Alright, I'm back! So you are going to witness so to speak the next generation of Shepard though he's last name won't be Shepard read to find out.**

The SSV Normandy SR-1, it was the first ship developed by both the Alliance and Turian Hierarchy and sponsor by the Council. The old girl has survived the attack by Soverign but not the Collecters. Though she was gone the rouge Cerberus rebuilt it calling it The Normandy SR-2. When Shepard headed it over to the Alliance they renamed it the SSV Normandy SR-2. The new Normandy was equipped with all kinds of weapons and a kinetic shield better than the old one… if only they made the med bay sound proof.

"GODDAMMIT!" The screaming of Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams was heard from throughout the ship. Every one covered their ears trying desperately to block out the screams.

Dr. Michel came by her side putting a wet rag over her forehead. "Just keep pushing-" Michel was grab by Ashley.

"You keep saying that yet I keep feeling mounts of pain!"

"I know, I know…"

Just then the doors opens up and James Vega walks in covering his ears. "OK enough what the he-what's going on here?"

"She's giving birth"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?"

"How do you not know she's been doing this for at least an hour"

"I'm a heavy sleeper"

The door opens again and Garrus walks in with Liara, Garrus was holding a bowl of water. "Finally your up" Liara says.

"Since you're here anyway come and let Ashley hold your hand" Michel says and James looks at Ashley's face seeing her red as an apple from trying to push.

"Um…yea, I've seen a lot of shows that a man holding a woman's hand isn't a good ide-"

"JUST DO IT!" Everyone shouted.

"Ok, ok…dammit I wish Shepard was he-AHHHHH!" Ashley squished his hand making him move all over the place desperately trying to get away from her.

"Come on, Ashley just a few more push" Ashley goes cursing and mainly at Shepard who was pretty much lucky (to say) that he wasn't here to take James' place. "I can see the head"

"Goddess…" Liara covers her mouth having just looked at Ash's vagina.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With the last push and scream a crying of a baby was heard.

"It's a boy". Gently Michel put the child in the bowl of water gently washing him of blood. After washing the him up she gave the child to Ash who tiredly held him close.

"He's beautiful" she looks closely at her son the image of him looks just like Shepard.

They all looked at the boy who was still crying but the moment was ruined by a chirp.

"Everyone hold on!" Joker says over comm.

"What-" Before James could finish the Normandy felt a hard hit making everything shake and the child continue to cry.

Going towards the elevator were Garrus and James. Upon arriving at the galaxy map they saw Traynor trying to steady herself. "What is happening?"

The two ran to the bridge Joker and EDI were guiding the Normandy away from whatever was shooting at them. "Kinetic shields are at 60%" EDI says.

"Dammit! We gotta get out of here" Joker notices Garrus and James. "I take Ashley giving brith over thi-"

"40%"

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"Don't we have any guns on this?" James ask.

"Yeah, but they only shoot forward….hang on tight" Knowing exactly what he was going to do everyone held on to whatever.

The Normandy started flying upwards going upside down being on top of the ships and soon was in the back of them. The mysterious ships were the one things they never wanted to see again….Cerberus. the ships were about six fighters and seven interceptors. The Normandy's guns cams out the bottom, getting a good aim they fired upon the ships. One by one the ships were seen being shot blowing up into piece by piece.

"Hell yea!" Joker cheered.

"Excellent, Joker" EDI says.

"What the hell were Cerberus doing here?" James ask.

"Don't I would have thought they would leave since the Illusive Man wasn't no more" Garrus answered.

"Guys there's a transmission from an unknown in the war room" Traynor says.

Garrus and James goes over there passing Tali who just got off the elevator. Once in the war room connected the transmission and a halo of a human male appeared.

"Ah, Garrus heared things about you on the Citadel you… not so much"

"You will soon once I put my boot up your ass. Now who the fuck are you?"

"Me? Why I'm nobody really just a human who-no a machine who wants to kill you all"

Garrus goes to speak. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? You dare ask me why! You know damn why I'm doing this, why we're doing this!" His face went from default to anger. "It's because of Shepard and he making us into machines!"

"Have you lost it idiota(idiot)? We're like this because Shepard gave his life so that the Reapers wouldn't harvest anymore species".

"Shepard should have chose another way"

"Fuck YOU!"

"James" Garrus says and James backs off. "Now listen here-"

"Norman"

"Norman. It's over everything is getting rebuilt thanks to Shepard without him then none of us would have been alive to see another tomorrow. He gave his life so we can all live and with the knowledge of other harvested species we can build new technology that we couldn't do before."

"Then what about the people who were harvested by those things!?"

"Their lives weren't in vane, with the help of the Reapers were would stuck on Earth millions of species would have been stuck on different planets. The Reapers helped fix the mass relays-"

"I don't care! My brother was in those things I shot my own mother! I'm no longer human…just a machine"

"Don't you-"

"Enough!" My head hurts just thinking of the past memories of those whose been harvested. We wanted to take out Shepard when we saw ourselves this but I guess we're just have to take out his crew then".

"Ha! You and what army?" Norman smirk at Vega's question.

In seconds a massive ship dreadnought of Cerberus appeared. It was bigger than any dreadnought that have ever seen bigger than even the Destiny Ascension. The shutters opened and mini guns came out all aiming directly at the Normandy.

"Shit! Hang on for the third time!"

The Normandy took off, the dreadnought lock on and fried upon them. Dodging the best he could Joker stir the Normandy around the massive ship shooting directly at it's guns. The Normandy however couldn't take them all down as it's shields were fading fast already got to 20%. Knowing they can't take them on the Normandy went on to get away.

"Shields now 10%"

"Where's the closets mass relay?" Garrus ask.

"11.5 kilometers" EDI answered.

On board the dreadnought Norman who has black jet hair and green blowing eyes look on seeing the Normandy just inches from sudden doom. Norman's smile started to fade when he felt the ship starts to shake. Inside the staff were having a bit of trouble trying to stand up straight and the objects on the ceilings were beginning to stir and half of them fell upon the staff killing them instantly. Lights were flicking.

"What's happening?!"

"Don't know, sir…!"

On the Normandy everyone looks on to horrow as the dreadnought was beginning to break down. On the outside metal started to come apart or explode.

"I'm detecting dark energy aboard" EDI says.

Tali eyes widen (I brought the Geth and Quarians together but in this chapter she's still wearing the mask, don't worry the mask will go away when she returns in the later chapters).

"Dark energy! Keelah, what were they thinking?"

"What happens?" James ask.

"If dark energy and element zero have contact or was any where near close it could trigger an explosion that could wipe two and a half planets. Dark energy still trying to be figured out".

"Another transmission" Traynor says.

Going back this time Tali was along with them as they saw Norman again this time his head was bleeding, and he was clutching his left side.

"..you bastards….you killed us…how?"

Tali answers. "It's not us it's the dark energy aboard your ship dark energy is unstable and at any moment if not contained properly it could destroy-"

"I'm not listening to a quarian…you are the ones who created the Geth I lost my WIFE on the Citadel…I curse your kind…I curse all of you!"

"He lost it" James says folding his arms. "We can't help this guy"

"Don't think it's over… there's still more out there… people like me who want you all dead…don't think it's over…don-" The connection was lost.

They all started hearing creaking and low screaming then boom…that gave Joker the order to get the hell out of there. The explosion was getting closer to them but luckily they had the best helmsman flying and who've been in a situation like this before. The mass relay was in view and though they have entirely lost their shields they made it through.

"Is it over?" Traynor ask.

"Yea…"

"Thanks the spirits" Garrus says.

"Yeah, a blast from the past am I right?" Everyone looks at Joker with a default look.

"You are joking about the time we've escaped from an explosion near Earth that was cause by Shepard jumping-"

"Thanks, EDI"

Everyone went down to Ashley wanting to tell her about what they found out. The ones there were Garrus, Liara, Michel, Cortez, Traynor, Javik, James and Tali, Joker stayed on the bridge as he didn't want to get jumped again. Once they told her of the situation Ashley held her son close who has finally went to sleep.

"Do you know what they'll do to him if they know he's Shepard's son?" None of them answered her as they knew what to expect. "Because I would die before letting them touch my son!"

Ash was now on the brink of tears then something pop into her head. "Wait does anyone know about me and Shepard?"

"None" Liara says. "I thought this might happen so as the Shadow Broker I hacked in to security cameras and deleted vids of the two of you".

"Thanks, and since nobody knows about us means no one will ever ask questions about Shepard and me having a child".

"So, what he won't know about his father?" James ask.

"He will know I won't keep that from him"

"So what's his name?" Cortez ask.

"…He'll have my last name and his first will be his father's"

"I can see it now, Commander Williams" Garrus says. "He'll be taking on pirates and maybe even save the galaxy".

"Maybe" Javik says. "He has his father's genes but what of his mother's intelligence?" Everyone looks at him all being silent.

"You really need to work on your people skills" Cortez says.

"Do you mean to say that Shepard was stupid?" Tali ask.

"No, just some of his methods has almost gotten us killed".

"That's Shepard for".

As they all laugh and chattered Ashley looks at her son who was still sound asleep she promise that she will protect him no matter what.

**Next chapters coming soon going into 27 years later. Review.**


	3. Just returned now leaving

**Happy day, happy day! The third chapter is here and I am excited!**

"Citadel Tower this is the SSV Normandy SR-2 requesting to dock".

"Request accepted good to have you back Normandy".

"Thank you". Joker relax in his seat taking the Normandy into the Citadel which was rebuilt 26 years ago.

Foot steps was coming towards him and just by the pattern he knew who it was. Before he could say anything his co-pilot and girlfriend spoke first.

"Hello, William"

"Hey, EDI" Yes, William as in the son of Ashley Williams and Commander Shepard. He was the Executive Officer of the Normandy and looks so much like his father. Having the determine to get things done even trying to cost his own life to do so which was proven during the raid on Earth earning him the medal of Hero. He had jet black hair similar like his father's, greenish eyes like everyone's thanks to the merge. With olive skin like his mother's, he was also wearing his N7 light armor.

"Happy to be back on the Citadel?" Joker ask knowing the answer to that.

"Yep, space is great but only when nothings shooting at you".

"I hear that"

"So do I" the new voice was from the Captain Admiral Ashley Williams. Thanks to the merge everyone that look today look exactly 27 years ago. "I'll be at the embassy discussing our assignment to Hackett".

"Good he needs to know that was one hell of a fire fight"

"You weren't in the ship" Williams says.

"No. But you described it to me so I drew a picture, wanna see?" Everyone laugh at his Joke, Joker was still Joker nothing change except his beard that grown a lot (Looks almost like Daniel Bryon's from WWE).

The two Williams went out the airlock and towards the elevator.

"Have I ever ask you how it is being a spectre?"

"When you were five plenty, why all of a sudden are you asking?"

"Oh, it's nothing… everyone says a spectre is trouble but when your mother is one then you have a different opinion especially knowing your father".

Ash smiles and the elevator stops at c-sec which was the same since when she first came here as gunnery chief. Getting off the elevator they went their separate ways. William knew exactly where James would be it was the same place as always purgatory. William took a skycar there and was there in minutes. He could hear the music from inside the beats bringing in all kinds of species. Once inside the beats came at him seeing people dance or watching the asari/human dancers. On his left he spotted James by the bar. Going up the stairs he also spotted Aria T'Loak sitting on her famous couch and watching two asari dancers dance only in front of her. He doesn't know much about except that she's the most dangerous asari who rules Omega and will crush anyone who gets in her way. He knows not to cross her, hell he never even talk to her before pretty sure nobody has. But anyway he continue on to the bar, James spotted him and the two fist bump.

"How's it been, Williams?"

"Still no nickname?"

"Not yet, you gotta still prove yourself"

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but didn't you tell me you gave my father the nickname "Loco"?"

"That different"

"How?"

"He proved himself in my eyes. Prove yourself in front of me and I'll give you a nickname".

"Hope its good"

"Depends on how you prove to me". James ordered drinks for them. "So how's it been?"

"Well, our last assignment didn't go as planned. It was a success, but we were not looking forward to the ambush of more pirates hiding in crates".

"What?"

"We were sent to investigate this Alliance cargo ship. It was carrying a cargo of weapons from the volus and so me, Matt, and Mathew went on to see what was up. The guards were dead but in the next room were waiting for us were the pirates. There ten and we manage to take them out thanks to Mathew's biotics. So after they were finish the leader came in a batarian who wanted to use the weapons to end humanity for the Bahak system back in the reaper war."

"Heard about that…sucks about what happened.."

"Yea…but then out of nowhere more pirates came out of the cargo surprising us and nearly ending our lives but yet again Mathew came in sending them against the walls. I gave the leader a choice on surrendering but he opened fire and so I omni-blade him."

"Nice"

"Yeah, well I still want to know how they manage to get into the cargo"

"You'll probably know later on but in the mean time are you excited?"

"About what?"

"You know"

"I don't"

James looks at him then got up quickly. "I got to go"

"Huh? Wait what's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing ask your mother-wait don't ask your mother-I mean don't tell I said anything…shit…see you later" And like that he was gone running out of purgatory.

"What just happened?"

* * *

At the human embassy inside the human councilor's office was Admiral Steven Hackett, Admiral/Spectre Ashley Williams and human Councilor Dominic Osoba.

"Dead" Ash says. Hackett has just finished explaining to her that an hour ago they found the cargo security team dead with their armor gone. "Explains a lot"

"Yes and that's to your son that batarian is dead, we had a lot of problems with him"

"I don't know he would do this it's twenty-seven years since the reaper war why bring up old grudges?" The councilor ask.

"His race is dying and he wanted to bring humanity with him". Hackett answers.

Dominic sits in his chair. "I hope we won't have another grudge"

"We're keeping an eye on Balak, Oleg Petrovsky, and Shara (Her name is Maya Brooks on the Citadel DLC but nobody knows her real name I chose something original). Everything seems to be ok at the time. But we need to discuss more about William".

"I know, I know…but he's…looks ready, but…I don't know"

"Ash, he's ready, Shepard was at that age too and look at him now (Hackett also knows about William)."

"Shepard became a fine Spectre and if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have found the truth about my son" Dominic says.

"I guess your right, when will the ceremony begin?"

"The council want it to be tomorrow-" Hackett was interrupted by Ash's omni-tool.

Answering it the image was Liara. "Hey, Liara-"

"Ash you need to make your way to Sur'Kesh"

"What's the problem?"

"One of my operatives sent me a message of a yahg trying to break into the compound"

"How many people are there?"

"twenty all hiding wherever they can before the yahg gets inside"

"Why aren't firing at it?"

"The yahg destroyed their weapons, and shuttles, he even disabled their beacons making it impossible for them to send for help thankfully Gallo is there."

"I'll be there, but what in the world is a yahg doing there?"

"Don't know he just showed up out of no where and started to attack everyone in sight. Be carful I've faced one before though I had a little help from Shepard". Liara disconnected.

"Guess I'm off".

"Be carful I've heard that they heal quickly than krogans having one hundred times the strength of them also. Plus the reapers never hit their homeworld."

"Got it I'll be smart".

* * *

On

On Sur'Kesh the pounding made by the yahg echoed through the compound the doors weren't going to hold for long. Gallo, a quarian hid behind a table speaking to the Shadow Broker.

"This is not good…the doors won't hold for long".

"Hang on help is on the way" The Shadow Broker voice was deep as it always is to their operatives.

"I hope they get he-" The sound of the doors hitting the hard floor and the roar of the yahg made the quarian shake in fear. "Shit…"

**Alright a cliffhanger! SWEET! Next chapter soon.**


	4. Side story

**Ok everyone this chapter will be about William meeting with the people who survived throughout the Trilogy. The main story will come in the next chapter, but this chapter is not fully finish it will continue on chapter six which is after the next one. Enjoy.**

"Where is he?" William has been looking all over the Citadel trying to find James but with no luck. It was like he just disappeared leaving behind no trace and what did he mean by "ask your mother"? by all the years he has known his mother she has never hid anything from him not even about his father. He remember that day she told him he was about five…

* * *

FLASHBACK: 22 YEARS AGO

* * *

"Mommy, who's my daddy?"

Ash looks at her son wearing his pjs and holding a Shepard action figure bringing a smile to her lips. She picks him up and sat him on her lap. "Well, sweetie your father was a Commander like me".

His giant eyes widen. "Really?"

She nodded. "In fact he wasn't just a Commander he was one of a kind nobody can replace him".

"Why?"

"Well, he's done incredible things like curing the genophage, reuniting the Geth and the Quarians, and stopped a rouge organization and even saved the galaxy from the reapers".

"That's the guy who's that statue". He was referring to the giant life size statue of Shepard on the Citadel.

"That's right and guess who's his son…" she saw that he was thinking the finger to his chin and eyes looking directly up at the ceiling as she waited.

In seconds she got an answer. "Me?". She nodded. "The Shepard is my dad?" The Shepard is what everyone calls him now, Liara says that people will remember him as a legend and that's exactly what's happening.

"That's right my little muffin". She hugs him not wanting to let go, how she misses being in Shepard's arms.

"Why don't I have his last name?"

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDED

* * *

She started to tell him everything about some Cerberus punks going after the crew, Ashley thought that knowing he be Shepard's son would end with him being tortured or worst grew up hating aliens probably lead Cerberus. He understood and is glad that nobody knew about him except the crew but they can be trusting with the secret. Hackett also knows since it was obvious and Ash even told him that some other people knew too but they friends. He met them but only seven years ago and sometimes at his parties that the crew throws for him. He remembers first meeting Admiral Tali' Zorah vas Glacier, General Garrus Vakarian, the Hanor King and last prothean Javik, Lieutenant James Vega, Grissom Academy's teacher Jack, ex-cerberus operatives Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor, the master thief Kasumi Goto, the asari justicar Samara, Urnot's clan leader Urnot Wrex, tank grown krogan Grunt, Wrex's wife Bakara and son Mordin. He even met former prothean expert Liara T'Soni and Dr. Chakwas.

* * *

FLASHBACK: SEVEN YEARS AGO

* * *

After about two years in the N7 program William has graduated and at a young age of twenty. Ash called to celebrate and that they should celebrate on the Citadel. They would be in Shepard's apartment which used to belong to Admiral David Anderson. When first entering he was amazed at the place everything look as if everything was made for everyone's likeness.

"You like it?" Ashe was on his omni-tool.

"You kidding? I love it! This place is huge!"

"Glad you like it, I'll be over soon in the mean time enjoy yourself there. Oh, and there's some company coming there also".

"What kind of company?"

"Old friends, bye"

Being left alone in a giant apartment first thing William did was rade the fridge, set the snacks on the coffee table and flick on the wide screen TV. He turn to a show about an asari wife who always gets into mishaps. After some time of laughing at the asari who fell down a flight of stairs and landed face first onto a birthday cake the doorbell rang. Setting the popcorn down he goes to the door upon opening it he saw three krogan standing in the doorway.

"Ah, the next gen!" The older krogan goes to hug him and already William couldn't breath.

"Careful, Wrex don't want to kill him". The female krogan says stepping inside.

The one called Wrex lets go of him. "Come on that'll be impossible remember who he is".

"I'm aware, but does he know us?"

The three look at William who was too nervous to say anything as he has never in his life met the krogans before, hell he never even befriended one. The little krogan who was a little taller than the William came to him both looking at each other. Without warning the krogan head butted him sending him to the floor holding his head. Bakara was about to step in when Wrex stop her and they look on seeing William get back up and without warning of his own also head butted him sending him only stepping back a little. The two look at each other again Williams' head bleeding a little then the krogan started laughing.

"Nice one, the rumors are true".

"Yep, he's Shepard's alright". Wrex says.

"You knew my father?"

"Sure did, well me and Bakara , Mordin here wasn't around yet".

Mordin crosses his arms. "But I've heard great things especially back home".

"Exactly. Now do you have any grub? Or did you eat it all?" Wrex was looking at the direction of the couch that had popcorn, soda, chips, and pizza.

* * *

Admiral Tali' Zarah vas Glacier was nervous more nervous than the time she was to lead her own ship. Tali was still the same though she didn't wear her helmet her face was pale gray, eyes same green and had raven hair that seem to glow in the moonlight. She looks completely human. General Garrus Vakarian saw her more beautiful than before and he wondered has they really broken up? It wasn't as if one of them said were done or anything they just stopped calling and hanging around most definitely their jobs. He looks at her, her beauty was unlike anything anyone he has ever met and he needed to say something.

"Hey, I-" Garrus gets interrupted by the driver/friend, Steve Cortez.

"When you guys see him you won't believe how must he looks like him".

"It's been so long remember when he first started to walk?" Tali was remembering back when William would bump into the walls. "He was soo adorable".

Garrus just notice that a certain someone wasn't with them. "Say, where's James?"

"He said that he'll be coming late bust with recruitments". Cortez answers.

"I know how that feels".

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAH!". Wrex was on the couch watching a hilarious TV show while munching on some snacks.

Bakara was busy reading a book while Mordin and William was having what appear to be an eating contest. The doorbell came and Wrex decides to get it. Opening it he saw a face that makes him want to go shooting with the guy.

"Zaeed!"

"Wrex you sonofabitch!" The two hug it out.

"Been years surprise to see you alive".

"I would be insulted, but I'm too much in a good mood. Just bag me wanted man that was worth buying nine skycars."

"Damn. You came alone?"

"What you man?" Zaeed looks around. "She's gone".

"Who?"

"Kasumi"

"Who?"

"You never met her?" Not surprising always cloaking".

"Yes, but only for fun". Kasumi uncloak herself behind Wrex. "So I'm guessing the boy's in the kitchen is him?"

"Correct"

"This is gonna be fun". She cloaks again.

"What do you think she's up to?"

Zaeed shakes her head. "Have no idea haven't really had a decent chat with her." Stepping inside he hears crunching of chips and looking into the kitchen he saw Mordin and William. "Guessing he's yours."

"Yep. Mordin, Williams come see an old friend". The boys stop what they were doing and notice Zaeed who look at Wrex.

"Mordin?"

"Yeah…"

"Your Zaeed Massani" William says.

Zaeed has a cocky smile. "You heard of me? Impressive".

"I seen some old vids from the reaper war you go going pretty crazy".

"Yeah, well when the end of humanity is on the line you really don't have time to think on how you'll survive".

"So your basically a krogan".

Wrex immediantly started laughing at Williams' joke, Zaeed not able to say a thing at this time. Bakara laugh a little, Mordin two started laughing.

**Alright everyone next chapter will be back on the main story on Sur'Kesh this was just something on the side. Don't worry more of this will be on chapter six. Remember to review. And what does Kasumi have plan for William?**


End file.
